Advertisers, tool suppliers, search engines, etc. are willing to compensate users for viewing ads or using tool bars or menu bars. Verification of actual use or display of the underwritten content can be difficult and fraud prone. Simply sending data to an electronic device does not guarantee consumption. Some techniques require sending data back to a server to verify consumption of the underwritten content. This can be difficult in developing areas where network access may be limited and frustrating to users who want an immediate and measurable result from viewing or using underwritten content.